Power Of Love
by Sweetest Possible Revenge
Summary: Haruhi the achiever fails a test! Hikaru and Kaoru look for her and find her in a bar, getting drunk. Lemonlime, HikaruxHaruhi.


**Ouran High School Host Club**

By: Animies, Animage, and Purplestarlight

**Brief summary: **The twins are looking for Haruhi, who mysteriously disappeared after class, where they received the results of their tests. She got drunk, and they spend the night in a hotel.

**NOTE: **THIS IS A **LEMONLIME** FANFIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Ouran or anything.

**POWER OF LOVE**

"It's already late, we better check into a hotel," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we should," Kaoru agreed.

Only... Haruhi couldn't be found anywhere.

"Hikaru, you look there, and I'll look here."

"Okay."

The search was on for Haruhi. Finally, after several minutes, Hikaru found her at a bar drinking beer, alone. Hikaru came near her and sat beside her, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'll take that," Hikaru said and snatched the beer from Haruhi's grasp.

"Give it back!" Haruhi cried.

"No. You're drunk," Hikaru said flatly. "Stop it."

"Give it!" she insisted. But Hikaru wasn't about to give in.

"You drank too much," he said.

He scooped a protesting Haruhi into his arms and carried her out of the bar.

"Let me go, let me go!!" cried Haruhi.

Kaoru was waiting outside. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She drank too much beer," Hikaru explained. "Get in the car."

"We better find a nice place to stay," Kaoru noted as he got into the car.

While Hikaru was driving the car to a nice hotel (of course it's a 5-star hotel), Haruhi fell asleep on the way.

"Look, she's sleeping," Kaoru said.

Then Hikaru stopped the car and looked at Haruhi, and he blushed.

"She's so cute..." said Hikaru.

"Hey, hey, hey, let's go," said Kaoru impatiently. He was getting sleepy, too.

Soon they arrived at the hotel. Hikaru carried Haruhi to their room, while Kaoru went to a separate one, because he can't sleep in a room if someone else is in the room with him. So, Hikaru was to sleep with Haruhi. He gently placed Haruhi on the bed and simply sat there staring at her for a while. After an hour or so, he stood up and started removing his shirt, getting ready for bed. As it was, he was half-naked when Haruhi awoke.

"Mmmm... Hikaru?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She was still a little drunk.

"Ah, Haruhi, you're awake." Hikaru half-turned.

"What happened? More important, where am I?" Haruhi asked. She tried to sit up, but, due to a massive hangover, she was forced to fall back down on the pillows.

"Haruhi, don't try to get up just yet," Hikaru advised. "You must have one hell of a hangover." He tilted his head to the side. "I wonder how much you beer you drank. Why did you drink anyway?" He added, the thought occurring to him suddenly. Haruhi managed to sit up this time. She hid her face in her hands.

"I--- failed," she whispered. Tears started to fall.

Hikaru was confused. To him, grades meant practically nothing.

"Grades are just that, grades," he stated. "They mean nothing."

"To you, maybe they don't," Haruhi whispered. "But to me, grades are practically everything."

Hikaru frowned. He went to sit beside her on the bed.

"How much did you get, anyway?" he asked, tentatively stroking her hair. Haruhi buried her face deeper into her hands.

"C," she whispered, utterly mortified. Even Hikaru was surprised. Haruhi, the achiever, the straight-A student, somehow got a _C?!?!_ Of all people?!?!? Hesitantly, for fear she might reject him, he drew his arms around her, trying to think of some other way he could comfort her.

"It's okay Haruhi... It's just this once, anyway... Stop crying, please..."

But Haruhi only cried harder. Surprisingly, she threw her arms around Hikaru's waist and nestled her head into his chest. Sobbing uncontrollably, she let her tears fall on her Hikaru's chest. He stroked her hair tenderly, trying to comfort her. Finally, when Haruhi felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she shifted out of Hikaru's embrace and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized for the first time that Hikaru wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hikaru," she said apologetically.

"No, Haruhi, it's okay," Hikaru said, grinning. "Everyone has the right to cry their hearts out sometimes."

Haruhi nodded, looking down at the sheets in embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up. Hikaru was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"Hikaru? Is there a problem? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, frightened for some unexplainable reason. Hikaru didn't answer. Instead, he leaned closer to her. Haruhi experienced a moment of terror before Hikaru's lips touched hers. What followed was a moment of confusion, then elation.

Hikaru's mind was in a whirl. _What am I doing?_ He wondered. But then Haruhi suddenly threw her arms around his neck, and he lost all sense of reason.

Moving slowly, Hikaru carefully parted Haruhi's lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hikaru drew confidence from that and started running his hands up and down Haruhi's back. Pausing at her waist, he worked one hand into her shirt. Then his hand traveled up her back, caressing her until his fingers touched the hook of her bra. He managed to unhook it with one hand, and then his hand went around to the front of her body, caressed her breasts once, and then pulled down the material. He withdrew his hand and started unbuttoning Haruhi's blouse using both. He slid it off her shoulders, and the tops of her breasts were visible. Hikaru groaned in anticipation. As for Haruhi, she barely felt her clothes sliding off. She was lost in the heat of Hikaru's kisses. As he raised his lips from hers and rested them on her neck, his warm, erratic breathing audible, she lost control of her senses. Eyes closed, she buried her face in Hikaru's hair, inhaling his scent. Hikaru's nose skimmed across her collarbone, drawing a line that burned on Haruhi's skin, although it was really quite cool. Just as he reached her breasts, he raised his head to kiss her again. This time, Haruhi responded, pressing herself closer to Hikaru's body, feeling the heat radiating from him, moaning as she did so. She was half-naked too, and Hikaru reveled in the feel of her warm, bare skin against his. His hands slipped down and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled down her panties. Haruhi did the same to Hikaru. When they were naked, fully, Hikaru gazed at Haruhi's body. She was even more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

"Haruhi..." he whispered, awestruck. "You're so beautiful..."

"Thank you, Hikaru," Haruhi replied, blushing. Hikaru leaned closer and caressed her cheek, feathering her lips with his. His fingers slipped down, from her neck to her shoulders, tracing a fiery line across her collarbone, and found her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs until they hardened. Haruhi groaned in ecstasy and threw back her head. Hikaru, his lips never leaving hers, gently pushed her down on the bed and lay down on top of her. Haruhi gasped as she felt the potency of his arousal against her. Instinctively, she placed her soft, smooth hands on his back and ran them up and down. Hikaru shuddered. When she got to his waist, she slipped her fingers underneath. Hikaru groaned in elation as she tenderly stroked his shaft. Haruhi moved down until she was able to take him in her mouth, and she did so. She licked him up and down the sides until he shuddered and hardened even more. Haruhi grew more confident, even sucking his cock, until, without warning, Hikaru yelled and came. It surprised Haruhi, and her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and eagerly lapped up every drop of Hikaru's cum. _Salty,_ she thought, _and extremely warm..._ Suddenly, Hikaru gripped her shoulder and pulled her up to meet his lips. They kissed for a long time, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Hikaru's fingers, meanwhile, were stroking Haruhi's pussy and her clit. Haruhi was groaning in ecstasy, until Hikaru inserted his middle finger into her. She bucked, and the moans coming from her were those of bliss so extreme it was very nearly agony. Her head rolled form side to side as her body writhed with the fire coursing through her veins. Then Hikaru inserted another finger, and Haruhi could take no more. She screamed and, after a second, came. Hikaru spread her legs wide and swallowed her cum, licking her clit gently. Hikaru groaned as Haruhi thrust her cunt at him. He didn't mind really, she smelled very seductive and arousing. Hikaru positioned himself so that he was right side up.

"Haruhi..." he murmured huskily into her ear.

"Yes?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

Haruhi blushed, a beautiful shade of pink staining her cheekbones. "Yes... Yes, I am..."

"Then I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to do it..."

Hikaru moved until he lay between her thighs. Then he entered her. He pushed gently at first, and then he withdrew. He continued in this pattern, pushing harder every time. Finally, the barrier sundered and Haruhi cried out form the pain of it.

"My love," Hikaru whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"I-it's okay," Haruhi said through clenched teeth. "It's nothing I can't bear..."

"Just relax," Hikaru murmured at her ear, his breath fanning across her skin. Hikaru withdrew again, and then reentered her. This time, there was no stopping him from reaching that ultimate goal. He drew in a shuddering gasp as he stiffened over her and came. Half a second later, Haruhi threw back her head and screamed, but the sound was muffled because of the thickness of the walls. Both of them were breathing heavily. Hikaru lay down on the bed beside Haruhi, and both of them gradually relaxed. A few seconds later, Hikaru reached for the quilt and drew it over the two of them so that they wouldn't freeze. After some time, they both slept.

The next morning

Haruhi woke up. She was in a bed, naked, but she was not alone, there was a man beside her, but he seemed to be sleeping heavily. She looked around the air-conditioned room (she was half-awake) then she looked out of the window. Then she slowly opened her eyes again—now she was wide awake. Then Hikaru turned around, but he was still asleep.

"Oh, my God, what happened last night?" she wondered to herself. She was naked. She was with another guy. They were alone in the bed. Her head was filled with confusion. She couldn't believe it and she couldn't even remember what happened last night. Then Hikaru slowly awoke and greeted her "Good morning."

"Um... good morning. Um... what happened last night?"

It suddenly dawned on Hikaru that Haruhi was drunk when they had sex, and she couldn't remember a thing. Hikaru had to choose: Either he had to tell Haruhi what happened and completely break her heart, or keep it all to himself. He couldn't decide.

"Oh, this? Oh... uh... um..." he panicked.

"Did something happen between us?" she asked in a husky voice.

He paused momentarily. Then he finally bowed his head, and, with shadowed eyes, said, "No. Nothing did, don't worry. You're still a virgin."

Haruhi sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I thought something happened... Well—why are _you_ here?" Haruhi asked.

"Um—(he panicked again) you see... there was only one room left."

"Okay. But... why are we naked then?"

"Why? Don't _you_ sleep naked?" was Hikaru's excuse.

"No," she answered straight.

"Oh, well, I thought you did coz that's what I do."

"Oh, okay then. But um...um..." Haruhi looked away.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what happened."

"Thanks," Haruhi said gratefully. "Can I go take a bath?"

"Sure, go ahead," Hikaru said, suddenly gloomy. _Whatever I do, she can never love me. if I tell her, it'll break her heart, I'm sure of it, that's why I got to keep it to myself or else it will ruin our friendship or worse... I can ruin her life_, he thought. He bowed his head which completely covered his eyes with shadowy eyes. Then, a tear drop fell on his lap. He gripped his hands tighter.

After a few weeks, the two were back to normal like nothing happened at all, but it seemed that Haruhi was blooming each day. The reason why she was blooming was Hikaru's worst nightmare.

Tamaki and Haruhi were dating.

When Hikaru found out, he began to stalk Haruhi wherever she went.

Then, a time came when Tamaki arranged a date with Haruhi. Hikaru followed them. He saw that they were both having a lot of fun.

"I could have been the man seated beside her," he said to himself. Then he finally had enough when Tamaki showed a ring to Haruhi. He had mixed emotions: anger, envy, and pure hatred, but one thing was clear: tell Haruhi what happened that night. He was crazy. He rushed toward the restaurant and was almost hit by a car. He didn't care at all, his mind was set on one thing, and that was to tell Haruhi the truth. He pushed open the door of the restaurant and went to the table were the two were.

"Oh, Hikaru..." Tamaki never had the chance to finish his sentence. Hikaru quickly grabbed Haruhi's arm. He didn't care about Tamaki or anything. Tamaki himself didn't have the chance to stand up since everything happened so fast. By the time Haruhi realized it they were far from the restaurant but still can see it.

"Hikaru, what's wrong? What's going on?" she asked and was struggling to loose his grip on her arm. But Hikaru didn't answer. Then Haruhi got loose from the grip and stopped.

"WE MADE LOVE!!!!" he shouted.

"What?"

"Do you remember the day when you got a C, then you got drunk and when you woke up you were with me on the bed? We made love that night!" he shouted.

"What?" Haruhi reacted then Tamaki showed up. The meeting was tensed. Haruhi couldn't take it. The only way to escape was to run. To run away from everybody. Haruhi ran. She would go anywhere, just not there.

"What is going on?" Tamaki demanded. Hikaru suddenly caught up with his senses on what happened. He ran after her. Hikaru finally caught up with Haruhi. He pulled her arm. She struggled away.

"Can you please listen to me?" he pleaded, still gripping her arm.

"NO!!! I HATE YOU!!!!" she shouted. Silence fell. But that silence was quickly dissolved by the loud sound of a truck coming their way. The two were shocked, and couldn't move their feet. It was like time stopped. Then it was too late. They were struck by it.

"Tamaki, sorry," Haruhi leaned deeper in her hands, while Tamaki looked down, surrounded by darkness. Then when she looked up it wasn't Tamaki but Hikaru. She opened her eyes. She was in the hospital, with Tamaki sleeping beside her. Then Tamaki gazed at her.

"So you're awake," he said with half-asleep eyes.

"Where's Hikaru?" she asked. Tamaki looked away with sad eyes.

"What happened to him?" she began to shout.

"Relax," Tamaki said. "He's in a critical condition, the impact of the truck really got on to him."

Then an image showed that Hikaru had hugged Haruhi so that she had the least possible impact from the truck.

"It was my fault," she whispered and was teary-eyed.

"No, it isn't," Tamaki comforted.

"Where is he? I wanna go see him!!" she said.

"No you can't. He's still in surgery," he answered.

"What?!?!" she shouted.

"His ribs were broken and some bones were fractured," he said.

"What?" she shouted. Then a doctor came rushing into the room.

"Miss Fujioka?" the doctor said.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Mr. Hitachiin is in a very critical condition and he would like a word with you," the doctor said with a gloomy face. Haruhi slowly stood up; Tamaki couldn't stop her. She followed the doctor. She saw Hikaru in a room with bandages over his head, but she could still see his face. He gave a mild smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he answered. "But if... (Cough)... I won't be able to make it, promise me you'll take care of Kaoru and please forgive me. I'm sorry... (Cough)... so sorry."

Haruhi started to cry again. "No, don't say that!"

"I want to apologize for all the things that I did and that... (Cough)... I love you! Before I... leave... I want you to have this necklace... wear this to remember me." Hikaru was breathing heavily, and each breath seemed to cost him considerable pain. Their grip on each other's hands became harder.

"No," Haruhi kept on saying. Then Hikaru slowly closed his eyes and his grip started to loosen.

"No, don't go!" Haruhi cried. Then Hikaru's heart rate became 0 and straight. His warmth slowly turned to cold.

"Hikaru," she sobbed, and started crying her heart out.

Eight years later

They finally graduated and Tamaki and Haruhi were finally getting married. On their wedding day, they kissed, and Haruhi was wearing the pendant that Hikaru gave before he died.

"I know you're watching over me and **our **child. Please, guide us always and... thank you." She smiled, while holding the necklace.

** THE END **


End file.
